Maybe I'm Just Lucky
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: We're just friends. I think I'm in love with my best friend. I want to be his girlfriend. Why he chose me? Maybe I'm Just lucky. A Smitchie fluff story.


**Summary: **_We're just friends. I think I'm in love my best friend. I want to be his girlfriend. Why he chose me? Maybe I'm just lucky. A Smitchie fluff story._

**Author's Note: **_I decided to make a one-shot just for Valentine's Day. So here it is. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hugs and kisses! BTW, I do not own any characters in the story. That's my disclaimer. And Connect 3 isn't famous._

* * *

**[Mitchie and Caitlyn]**

"Hey look Mitch! The school is selling candy grams, you going to buy one?"

"Psh, yeah right."

"C'mon, lighten up it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

"Sorry Cait, I'm just not in the mood."

"Just buy one! Maybe for a certain guy, perhaps?"

"Cait, stop teasing. It's funny. Besides, **we're just friends.**"

"Jeez, where have I heard that line before? Oh yeah, Zac Meefron and Vanessa Haagens said that too, turns out they're happily in love together."

**[Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane]**

"Damn, here comes Shane. He's looking hot today. His perfectly straightened hair, his tight pants, and oh god, his smile is to die for. His lips looks SO kissable!"

"..."

"What the hell am I thinking? He's my best friend and that's all he'll ever be. Why am I blushing? Great now I'm talking to myself."

"Looking at Shane again?"

"PSH, no! Are you kidding me? I think you're going mental, Cait."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Do I honestly look THAT stupid to you? _His lips look SO kissable. _Yeah, best friends always talk about how kissable they're best friend's lips are."

"Fine, Cait. **I think I'm in love with my best friend.**"

"You're in love with who?"

"SHANE! Oh my god, you scared me half to death! What the hell is your problem?"

"Bye guys, I have to go see someone."

"Going to see Nate, _Caity_?"

"Shut up, Shane."

"Great, thanks for leaving my by myself, Cait."

"What was that Mitch?"

"Oh nothing."

"Look! Candy grams! You gonna buy one?"

"Nah."

"I'll buy one for you!"

"Aw thanks, Shane. I'm still not getting one for you."

"WHY NOT?"

"Cause candy grams are overrated."

"How?"

"..."

"Mitch?"

"I don't know."

**[Shane and Mitchie - Valentine's Day]**

"Hello?"

"Mitch, you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm just at home."

"Good. See you in ten."

"What?"

_Ten minutes later..._

"Hey -puff- Mitchie -huff-"

"Hey Shane. What are you doing here? Did you just run from your place to mine?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Don't you have any Valentine's Day plans? What, no date?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché."

"So, what are you really doing here?"

"What, a guy can't come over to see their best friend? Michelle, I am hurt. -mocks a hurt expression-"

"Whatever, Shane. Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Fine. I've come to confess my love for you."

"..."

"Mitch?"

"HA HA HA HA HA! You are so funny. OH MY GOD! -rolls on floor laughing-"

"Mitchie"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Mitch..."

"Wha...?"

"I'm serious."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, thanks for making this extremely awkward."

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No Shane! Stay...tell me what you were going to say."

"I-uh..."

"I'm going to listen Shane."

"Okay, this is going to sound ridiculously retarded but Nate says it's about time I tell you. You see, since the first day I met you I've always had these stupid butterfly feelings in the pit of my stomach whenever you were near me. Every single time I come over here, I'm always so nervous. I'm afraid I'm going to look stupid in front of you. And, ugh, gosh, let me say this to you straight. You, Mitchie Torres, are in my dreams every damn night. When you walk in the room, it's like the room suddenly seems brighter.

"To be completely honest, lately I write songs almost everyday and you are my inspiration. You're my muse. Ever since graduation in eighth grade you've contantly been on my mind. You in your freaking amazing dress, you blew my mind. We've been best friends for forever. I don't want to ruin this beautiful relationship we have, but I can't help it. I want more! I want for us to be more than just best friends, Mitchie! Everything started off as just a mild, infatuated crush but it has definitely grown into a massive big crush.

"Mitchie, I don't just like you, I'm in love with you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mitch?"

"..."

"Mitchie, please say something. Anything!"

"..."

"I knew it. I've made a complete fool of myself. I...I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

"Shane, wait."

"Huh?"

"You haven't made a fool of yourself. I was in shock, that's all."

"Okay..."

"Shane, I can't believe you actually professed your love for me right now."

"Well, uh, yeah..."

"Do you really, really love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I knew you'd laugh...I'm leaving now."

"No Shane! I'm not finished."

"What? Not done mocking me yet? Mitchie I meant every single damn word I said and you're laughing?"

"Damnit, Shane. **I want to be your girlfriend!**

"Shane, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at how I convinced myself that there was a one in a million chance you would like me back. Your confession blew me away. I think it was really amazing. And I love you so much too. -kisses Shane with the passion of years of love she had bottled up-"

"Mitch -kiss- ie -mmm- Will you -kisses some more- be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think, you -mmm- dummy?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You can't believe how happy I am right now Shane."

"I can only imagine, babe."

"Shane, why do you love me? You could dated anyone else! Why me?"

"Because Mitchie, you don't have to try to be anyone else but yourself."

"Maybe I'm just lucky."

"Maybe, Mitch. Maybe...-Mitchie smack Shane playfully- OW!"

"I was only joking!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Oh and by the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were still on the speaker phone when you said you loved me."

"WHAT? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?"

"-giggles- Shane..."

"OH MY GOD! I am SO emabrrassed!"

"Shane, I lied..."

"Huh?"

"I said I lied. I was only joking!"

"MITCHIE!"

"ACK! Shane you wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would Mitch."

"Shane. Put. The. Pitcher. Full. Of. Water. Down."

"Make m- -Mitchie kisses Shane-"

"Wow..."

"Shane?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

_So I hope you've enjoyed this long dialogue. Please R&R and Happy Valentine's Day! :)_

_- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


End file.
